Project Summary This application proposes a rigorous multidisciplinary institutional training program in emergency care research (ECR) that will prepare clinician-scientists for independent research careers in emergency care. The field of emergency care will be advanced through this highly-trained scientific workforce and the collaborative relationships built during their training, ultimately improving the quality of emergency care and patient outcomes. The training program draws upon a well-established, multidisciplinary team of 47 mentors from 22 unique Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) schools, departments, divisions, institutes and centers. The program is built on a unique partnership between the OHSU Department of Emergency Medicine and OHSU's Clinical and Translational Science Award program (the Oregon Clinical and Translational Research Institute) and further enhanced by the collaborative support of the OHSU School of Medicine, School of Nursing, School of Public Health and College of Pharmacy. These unique collaborations and partnerships will provide scholars with a broad array of mentors, didactic coursework and research resources. The primary aim is to produce highly trained clinician-scientists in emergency care across a diverse range of scientific disciplines. Each scholar will have a tailored Research and Career Development Plan, including a didactic program, mentored research experience and faculty development plan. By the end of the training period, each scholar will have expertise in research methodology, conducting ECR and the skills required for success as an independent investigator and research leader. The Specific Aims of the Oregon Emergency Care Research Multidisciplinary Training Program are: 1. To train the next generation of multidisciplinary clinician-scientists in the art and science of ECR; 2. To train scholars in research methods and team science pertinent to cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematological, traumatic, psychiatric and behavioral emergencies; 3. To produce researchers whose investigations vary along the spectrum of translational research ? from bench-to-bedside to clinical trials to implementation and population science; 4. To increase the number of emergency care researchers and mentors from underrepresented groups; 5. To expand the science of emergency care through internal and external multidisciplinary collaborations catalyzed by the training program. These aims will be accomplished through structured career development activities in didactic education, multidisciplinary mentoring, team science, and training in the ethics of emergency care and responsible conduct of research. The intent of these activities is to facilitate the scholar's transition to career independence. We will measure our success in achieving the aims through scholar grant funding (K and R awards), scientific productivity, and measures of scientific collaboration and impact on the field of emergency care.